1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery security device, and particularly relates to a battery security device for avoiding power failure caused of the battery is shook.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional device to fix the battery provides electrical connection via resilient contacts touching two opposite ends of the battery. Due to the different length of each battery, the pressure stroke between the battery and the resilient contacts will vary thereby. When the length of the battery is short, the resilient contacts suddenly come off the battery due to shakes causes power failure.
To avoid power failure mentioned above, an additional sponge is applied in the battery base in order to increase the pressure stroke for touching the resilient contact. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional battery device includes a battery base 1a, a holder 2a, a cover 3a, a lower resilient contact 4a, an upper resilient contact 5a and a sponge 6a. The battery base 1a connects to a bottom of the holder 2a. The holder 2a contains a battery 7a therein. The cover 3a connects to a top of the holder 2a. The lower resilient contact 4a connects to the battery base 1a, and the upper resilient contact 5a pivots to the holder 2a. The lower and upper resilient contacts 4a, 5a abut against the electrodes on the bottom and top of the battery 7a respectively for electronic connection. The sponge 6a is arranged between the battery base 1a and the lower resilient contact 4a to provide an upward pressure stroke, so as to avoid the power failure caused of the lower or upper resilient contact 5a, 4a come off from the battery 7a due to the shake momentum.
However, the cover 3a is difficult to cover because of the location of the sponge 6a. And the arrangement of the sponge 6a increases steps of production and cost.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.